1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripper particularly applicable to an unstacking device able to remove layer after layer from a textile mat or similar stacking.
2. Prior Art
Grippers applicable to unstacking devices able to remove layer after layer from a textile mat or similar stacking, like that described in French Published Patent Document No. A-2,523,560, are comprised of tongs and means to open and close these tongs. The tongs claimed in the French patent comprise: a stationary central part provided laterally and on each side with an elastic part; two crossing branches to constitute the gripper nose; each of the branches, preferably in the extension of the elastic part, being provided with a key. The opening and closing means of such tongs consist of two vertically mobile pins (one per branch) that, in their low position, can periodically come to apply on such keys to deform the elastic parts and to modify the crossing of the constitutive parts of the nose.